Guns, Blood and Leather
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Then finally, after what seemed like forever, she said in a voice that rang through the air and cut the silence, "Tali is my little Sister ... who I thought was dead.. Supposedly killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen years old. She looked so... so frightened just now. So close to tears." Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, looking at all the accusingly, "Who shot?"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I dont own NCIS**

**Please be kind... this is my first NCIS story...**

_**Prologue**_

**Summary- Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she saw her standing there, leather heels matching her outfit and AK47 over her shoulder.**

Shotgun shells hit the ground as bullets flew through the air. The targets of these ducked and covered while shooting their own guns.

"Why can't they just go down?" Complained one of them.

Ziva, the Israeli NCIS agent, rolled her eyes. Out of all the times to complain, why did Tony have to do it now? While they were underfire? They, being who he was talking about, was a group of four Russian Assassins who killed six marines. They were good, Really good. Dodging and firing at the right times as well. Ziva found herself a hair width - A mere half inch or less - away from taking a bullet. Ziva considered herself very good as well, for she and her little sister were taught by their father, who at a young age lead them blindfolded into the forest. Leaving them there to find their own way back again.

Four sudden shots coming from above the building that was behind Ziva broke her back to reality, Startled she looked at the four men. Seeing all of them have bullet holes between their eyes, she ran with her teammates into the middle of the street as they all pointed their guns at the figure.. but Ziva stopped short.

Painful flashbacks filled her head as she shook it from side to side to clear it. She looked at her again with wide eyes taking her in. Curly black hair that was very long,reaching her hips, with sideswipped bangs to the right. Olive skintone much like her own, Cinnamon Brown eyes, and the estimate height of five foot five. She had a leather jacket and leather pants with a silver david star necklace. AK47 in hand.

Ziva didn't think, she ran to the pipe on the brick building and climbed it. Her team running behind her, yelling her name, while she answered with a "Don't Shoot!" Not paying attention to their confused responses she climbed until she reached the top.

Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she saw her standing there, leather heels matching her outfit and an AK47 over her shoulder.

"Long time no see is an understatement, eh Ziva?" The, had to be eighteen going on nineteen year old, woman said. "What's a' matter? You look like you saw a ghost." She laughed at her own joke.

Ziva was surprised, even her voice and laugh had changed, as she took in her bell-like voice and curves.

"B-but you-"

The young woman cut her off, "Yes me. The Hamas suicide bombing was a set up. I didn't really die." She look Ziva in the eyes, who was caught off guard by the tears, "Give you three guesses as to who set it up.. It shouldn't be too hard. I escaped and came here. "

"How did you find me?" Ziva questioned, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It wasn't hard," The young woman replied with a shrug, "Not as hard as I thought it would be."

By this time the team was coming up, as the pointed the guns at her, she looked at Ziva, "Until next time, Z." She did a back flip off the building, dodging the bullets that the NCIS team shot at her.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked Ziva, while looking down at the street trying to spot her. Surprisingly it was hard, you would think that a woman carrying an AK47 wearing leather would be easy to spot.

Ziva sighed and walking away alittle from the team who all had questioning looks, "You won't find her." Knowing she was dodging the question but too busy running over what was just revealed in her mind. She looked at the sunset, and sighed again. She turned and looked at her teammates, noticing their faces cautious and curious.

"That was Tali." She told them finally.

"Who is Tali?" Tim McGee asked her, Voicing everyone's thoughts except her own.

Ziva turned to the sunset again, taking in the pink, light purple and yellow. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, she said in a voice that rang through the air and cut the silence, "My little Sister ... who I thought was dead.. Supposly killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen years old. She looked so... so frightened just now. So close to tears. You couldn't find her because she is trained, as am I, where if you don't want to be found.. you won't."

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, looking at all the accusingly, "Who shot?"

Gibbs shook his head and pointed to his left to Tony, who scratche her head nervously and not meeting her eyes in fear as he pointed at Tim.

Tim McGee shook his head and looked at the sky, "Why do they always blame it on Me?"

And with that Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.

~fin~

... Do you want me to continue? Please give me feedback on what you guys think of it.. please?


	2. The phone call

The Phone Call

"Do you have any Idea where she is?" Gibbs asked Ziva for what had to be the ten thousandth time.

Ziva sighed again, and realized she had been doing that alot today... and yesterday, "No Gibbs, I don't. It's not like Tali and I left each other contact information. I do know though," She nodded her head once, showing them all - not just Gibbs - that she was serious, "that she did come here for something."

"For what?" Gibbs questioned, moving closer to her desk, and when she shrugged with an honest 'I have no clue' he asked, "You didn't find that out?"

"Yeah Boss, that's obiviou-" Tony was cut off by the glares his way from the rest of the team.

"I was in shock," Ziva said when Gibbs turned back to her, "And in all honesty, I didn't have time to ask here what she was here for. I could barely form a single thought much less have an in depth conversation with her. Besides, I could have, if Somebody," She deathglare at Tony, "Hadn't shot at her before I had the chance."

"Hey," Tony exclaimed in his defense, "Mind you it's not everyday you run into a hot young woman, leather from head to toe, an AK47 sitting over her shoulder casually and a pro at shooting bad guys in between the eyes."

"Mind you," McGee countered, speaking for the first time, "She did save all our lives.."

Yes, Gibbs thought, She did. But at what price.. what does she want?

When noone interrupted him Tim McGee continued, "She is also Ziva's little sister. If you killed Tali, Ziva would have undoubtly killed you, Tony."

Tony gulped, thinking of all the methods she could use to kill him.

Ziva nodded, which added more fear to Tony, in thanks and to prove that the statement was in fact correct and turned to Gibbs, who was looking at her expectingly. He had been looking at her like that since seeing Tali, for the last two days, like she was keeping a big secret from him. It hurt her that he didnt trust her, for she saw him as a father. What could she say to him when she herself didn't have answers? From what little information that they could find about her was that she was 19 going on 20 this year. She was born March 9, 1992 in Israel. And that she was a legal citizen of the US. When they tried to dig deeper - They came up with nothing. Nada. Like someone wiped everything and all personal information was gone.

But Ziva remembered quite clearly the anger, the need to get revenge, and the need to protect something by any cost that was swirling in those cinnamon colored depths behind the tears. Anger from what? Revenge from who? ...What? Why? And what could she try and protect? Herself? Me? Ziva thought that her head would explode from all the questions that floated inside of it.

The phone on her dest rang, snapping her out of it and answered it without looking at the Caller Id. If she did, she would've been cautious, for it was a 'PRIVATE NUMBER'.

Ziua sighed and tried to sound pleasant and polite, failing horribly, "Hello?"

"Hello ZiZi." A bell-like voice that carried from the other line, made Ziva freeze and her voice got caught in her thoat. She memorized this voice, she spent the last two days always looking over her shoulder, hoping she would be there to talk. To give some answers to all the questions Ziva had. Ziva wondered how she got the phone number that just so happened to be linked to her own personal desk. Was Tali that serious about whatever she was here for?

Without noticing that she got the rest of the teams attention, she tried to breathe from her nose as she practially wimpered the name of the caller, "... Tali?"

~

Okays... did you like it so far? I want you honest opinion please...


	3. Family

**Family**

Without noticing that she got the team's attention, she tried to breathe from her nose as she practically whimpered the name of the caller, "Tali?"

That one name set things into action. Gibbs appeared seemingly out of nowhere, hit 'speakerphone' and pointed to McGee, who nodded and was typing qyickly on his computer. Tony moved fast as well and was by Gibbs and her desk in no time, looking so serious for what seemed like the first time since Ziva had met him.

"Who else would it be, Zizi? Or are you waiting for another call?" Tali taunted her, calling Ziva by her childhood nickname from her.

"What happened to you, Tali? ... I don't remember you being like .. this?" Ziva said cluelessly, if Tali didn't look like her so much, that day seeing her - Ziva would have swore she didn't know her. She changed. In appearance and personality. Ziva recalled Tali being a child sweet, kind, playful and saw the good in people. Then Ziva's worst nightmare happened, the world had coruppted and tainted the little Tali she knew. She always knew the innocence Tali had wouldn't last forever, no matter how much she wished it.

"It's called life, Zizi. After so many years of it, things change. People change. I change." She said softly, almost - dare Ziva say - _caring._

"Why did you call me? How did you get this number?"

"Never underestimate me, sister dear. Oh and tell that lovely team olf yours to stop trying to trace this call or this phone. It won't work." They all looked at McGee then Gibbs then back at the phone. "Now let's get down to business, shall we? I need your help."

"Why in the name of God would _we _help _you_?" Tony said boldly and tactlessly, making Ziva send a death glare at him that would freeze hell. She may not know why Tali was here, but Tali was still her sister. Her little sister at that.

"Sooo," Tali drawled her voice out long and sarcastic, "You're the one who shot at me? ... Thanks for speaking, I'll remember your voice."

Everyone gulped, thinking of all the torture techniques that Tali could be possible of.

"Now you'll help me," Tali paused dramatically, "Or does _The Great Jethro Leroy Gibbs _not want to find the mastermind that organized the Russian attacks on the United States Marines?"

That made everyone pause, taking in Tali's smug bell like voice trying to see if it held truth or not, as they looked between Gibbs and the phone.

"Okay, Tali.." Gibbs said finally after a moment, "I'm listening."

"Much better," Tali praised lightly, "Now I'm assuming that your team is good enough to look for a person rather quickly?"

Gibbs took a couple seconds to answer. He looked like he never been more insulted in his life, and then let out a guarded grunt of "Of Course."

"Good. Then you'll have no problem finding 'Elijah Daniels' while I wait on the phone." Her tone said it wasn't up for debate. Tony had enough of her already and would have hung up the phone if Gibbs or Ziva hadn't stopped him. He went over to his desk, threw himself in his chair and complained under his breath about 'kill joy'.

In minutes they had it. A picture of an olive skinned man of twenty-three that had dangerous dark brown eyes and dark brown hair came up from the database. He looked lean yet had alittle muscle to him. McGee read it out loud.

**"Elijah Daniels. Born in Israel. Hired Assassin. Came to the US in 2006. As soon as someone tries to catch him he up and disappears without a trace last seen living in the garages that connected as four different building near Route 29. That was recored last weekend, boss."**

**"Hired Assassin?" **Ziva screeched at the phone that lay innocent on her desk, "Tali _what _have you wrapped yourself in after al these years?"

"Don't you **dare **yell at me!" Tali screeched back, "He is a _hired _assassin, Ziva **dearest. **Hired by the same person that wanted _his favorite soldier _to have motive in killing. Wanted the perfect soldier. _Sweet, Little _**Tali **was just in the way. Too _naïve _to fight. To _kill. _So she was _meant _to be _disposed of."_

Her - Her father was the reason for all of this? She felt suddenly sick.

"Ziva," Tali said after a moment, "They took _everything _from me."

...Did that mean-? Oh, please ... No ... Could they have taken Tali's innocence more than just her personality? Oh God, she felt like she had to vomit.

"And I will make them pay." Tali said and continued softly yet it rang through the silence of the room, "Thank you .. all of you ... So _much."_

And Ziva could tell she meant it. Then the phone line went dead. They all looked at Gibbs, who looked at all of them, saving Ziva for last.

"Let's go get her." Ziva had her jacket and her gun in her hands before he even finished halfway through the sentence.

When they reached the garages, Ziva saw that the 1st garage was open.

_Tali!_

Ziva jumped out of the car, her heart in her throat, as she ran into the darkness of the garage with her gun aimed in front of her.

"Ah, Tali, You finally arrived. Wondered when you would. Made sure I got caught in hopes that you would show up. Dear sweet Aaliyah isn't three anymore as you can see. Hard to believe it's been a whole _three years._" A man's voice taunted dangerously in English.

Elijah Daniels?

A child? ... Did Tali have.. A.. A _child?_

_"_Let. Go. Of. Her." Tali's voice was just as dangerous as well.

Ziva could hear the footsteps and caught breaths behind her, having heard what this Elijah and Tali were talking about.

Elijah's voice chuckled darkly, "I don't think so."

By this time she entered the room with her gun pointed in front of her, but her breath caught at the scene in front of her. In the room with Tali was Elijah, looking like how the picture described him and to Ziva's shock, there was a a little girl, around six years old, that looked like Tali to the little detail. Elijah had a gun pointed to the child's head, while Tali looked helpless but had her AK47 trained on him. By this time everyone on the team had caught up, holding their breaths at the scene.

"Ima!" The child, Aaliyah, cried out to Tali, terrified. Ziva's breath caught in her throat at the sight and the word that was cried out.

"Yes what will you do now, _Ima_?" Elijah taunted Tali in english again.

Tali had a dangerous glint in her eyes that made even Ziva shudder inside and she understood now _why _Tali went to such drastic measures. After all if it ever happened to her, god forbid, she would have done the same exact thing.

Before Elijah had time to pull the trigger she did. A loud bang echoes throughout the room as the bullet shot out and hit him right on target through the eyes, right by the child as the body that was a once deadly Elijah dropped like a rock.

"Ima!" The six year old had tears leaking from her eyes as she ran to Tali who also had tears in her matching deep cinnamon brown eyes as she dropped the AK47 to hug the child.

McGee made quick work with his phone, Tony looked out of place as they hugged not sure what's going on or what to do, Gibbs was analyzing them closely, and Ziva ... Ziva found herself crying as she looked at the embrace, seeing her sister whisper reassurances in Hebrew as she checked over the little girl for injures.

"Boss..." A still shocked McGee managed to gasp out.

Gibbs turned his attention to McGee immediately, for it wasn't everyday you see McGee shocked.

"B-Boss.." He stuttered, again not something that usually happened, "_Ima. Pronounced as (ee - ma) ..._"

Gibbs gave him a look that said for him to get on with it, and McGee turned to the hugging duo, then back to Gibbs.

"According to _Bing_... Gibbs, it's hebrew for _Mom_."

Gibbs turned to Ziva, who wasn't listening to them but instead was looking at her sister and neice. Gibbs could tell she wanted to go to them but didn't want to interrup thwir reunion after being taken away from each other for three years. He understood now..

_"Ziva," Tali said after a moment, "They took __**everything **__from me."_

_"And I'll make them pay," Tali said and continued softly yet it rang through the silence of the room, "Thank you ... all of you ... So __**much**__."_

He saw now ... everything she did, and every move that she took was to get her daughter back.

"Ziva.." Gibbs called her name softly to not break apart the duo with his words. When she finally looked at him, he murmured only one word, "_Go_."

She took slow, cautious steps toward them, feeling eyes being burned in the back of her head as she walked forward. Tali, who was clutching Aaliyah to her close as if she would be taken away from her if she let her go, looked up at her approach. Her weary look on her face smoothed instantly as she saw it was Ziva and turned into a small smile. In this second, Ziva mused happily, she looked like how she used to be as a child, with her eyes bright with happiness.

"Aaliyah, sweetheart." She murmured to the child in Hebrew, making the girl liik up from where her head was practically buried into her mother's chest, and was clutching her mother's leather jacket that was unzipped. She looked between Ziva and her monna with confusion. Ziva should have expected it but it still broke her heart that she has a neice that doesn't know her.

"This is your Aunt Ziva. Mommy's older sister." Tali continued in a gentle voice, watching the little girl's face as the confusion melted away.

"Auntie Zivi ... Auntie Zizi ... Auntie Zivah..." Aaliyah let out a cute frustrated huff, making Ziva and Tali burst into giggles at the child's pout, making Gibbs and everyone smile lightly. Feeling happy for Ziva.

"Auntie Zizi," Ziva looked at Aaliyah and then regarded Tali with a smirk, "will do just fine."

Both of them shared a knowing, humorous look in their eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Ziva had family. Not just the members of the team she was on, even though she regarded them as such, but a _real, _blood related family. Her father didn't count for obivious reasons. .. Ziva didn't know what would happen in the future, but as she hugged her little sister and whispered sweet nothings to Aaliyah, kissing her forehead .. she _somehow _knew that it'll all be alright.

**Soo? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think? I's love to hear your opinion. :)**


End file.
